


Dinner with Lex

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: Blex [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple's story! Bruce and Lex's relationship seen through Alfred's eyes. Alfred finds out about their relationship when Bruce brings Lex home. It's cute because I can't write anything sad. I am bad a summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Lex

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into a Blex hole. I thought about this one night and I finally got to finishing it. It is happy story, even though I tried to write angst. Slightly OOC! Sorry for grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!

Alfred's POV  
It was a regular Friday evening. I finished cleaning the house, and fixed up the grappling hook for Bruce.  
When I officially finished, I began to look through Netflix, and eventually put on a random film.  
About two hours later, I heard a loud laugh echoing through the house. I questioned it for a moment. The laugh was foreign. It was too high pitched to be Bruce's. It couldn't be girls', it wasn't high enough.  
I eventually went to the entrance.  
As I walked over, I saw that Bruce brought a visitor. He didn't tell me he was bringing home a visitor. Next to Bruce was a man. This man was shorter than Bruce, by at least half a foot. He had long, wavy orange hair. He wore a spruce blue button up with a black cardigan over it, black jeans, and black converse. His look screamed hipster. He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I feel like I've seen him before, but where?  
"That, that is a very good point." The man stated.  
"Yeah." Bruce replied to him.  
"So this is the famous Wayne Manor huh?" He comments as he looked at the entrance. "Very gothic. I love it."  
"Well, not all of us are modern." Bruce mumbled.  
"I know." He replied.  
A moment later, Bruce finally noticed me.  
"Hey Alfred."  
"Hello sir," I greet, "I see you brought a visitor."  
"Ah," Bruce replied. "Lex, I'd like you to meet my butler, Alfred. Alfred, this is Lex."  
"Hello." I greet. Lex. I think for a moment.  
"Hello, how ya doing?" He replied enthusiastically as he put his hand out. I looked at him. He gave me a smile. Oh I know who this is! Why did it take so long for me to recognise him? Now the big question: why is Lex Luthor Jr. with Bruce?  
"Nice to meet you." I reply as I shake his hand.  
"By the way, I am loving your accent! What part are you from?" Lex asked after I shook his hand.  
"Bristol." I state, expecting him to not know where that is. To my surprise, he nods.  
"I knew it. Your accent is very southern." Lex comments. I give him kudos, not many people know the UK.  
"Are you from the UK too?" I ask. I don't think so, but I never know.  
"Oh no." He replied. "But I did live in Plymouth for a while for LexCorp."  
"Ah." I reply.  
"...I'm gonna show Lex around," Bruce began.  
"Of course." I reply. Bruce is good. There is nothing that would be suspicious.  
"Okay, well I'll see you around," He stated, before gesturing to Lex to go forward.  
"Oh and Mr. Luthor, will you be staying for dinner?" I ask before they leave. If he is, I should set up a decently fancy dinner, if not I'll just make regular dinner.  
"I don't know...yet," Lex replied, before following Bruce. Huh. Well then, I'll just ask later. I saw them walk upstairs. Bruce was muttering something about an office.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 8 pm when I thought it would be a good idea to ask Lex if he is going to have dinner here. If I ask now, I will have an hour for it to be ready.  
I went upstairs to look for them. I immediately heard them talking in the study, so I walked over there. I silently opened the door. Lex was sitting on the desk, his legs crossed and looking at Bruce. Bruce was sitting on the desk's chair, looking back at Lex. Is something else going on?  
I cleared my throat. Lex immediately looks up, blushes, and puts a strand of hair behind his ear.  
"I'm sorry to bother you," I began. "But Mr. Luthor, will you stay for dinner?"  
Lex looked at Bruce. Bruce gave him a small nod.  
"Uh-yeah. I think I will." He responded.  
"Excellent, dinner will most likely be ready in an hour or so," I state, before closing the door and walking back to the kitchen. What did I walk in on? As I got to the kitchen, I took out three steaks to prepare, and got everything needed.  
A few seconds later, I hear them coming down stairs. Then, Bruce and Lex came in. Lex smiled at me with his charming smile.  
"Hello...again."  
"Hi." I reply, planning on getting started.  
"Quick question: what are you making for dinner?" Lex asked awkwardly. I looked at him, then blinked.  
"Steak." I reply. Gives me an "ah."  
He clears his throat, "So, steak?"  
"Yeah," I reply. Oh crap. Is he vegetarian? I mean, I could cook something else. "Do you eat meat?"  
"No." He replied. "I'm vegan."  
Oh this is bad. Do I know anything that's vegan? I mean I do, but it's boring food.  
"Oh." I reply. What do I make?  
"Do you uh-do you want help?" Lex asked as he began to look around the kitchen.  
"I could use it." I proclaim. Let me face it, I don't know crap about vegan food, so I do need his help.  
"What would you like to eat?" Lex asked me as he looked at me. I just noticed his piercing blue eyes. Maybe that's why Bruce is with him. Because he's a pretty boy.  
"Anything would be fine." I reply.  
"Bruce?" He asks. He looks back at Lex.  
"Pasta?" He suggests.  
Lex nods, "May I?"  
"Of course." I respond.  
"Where's your spices?"  
"Top cabinet, last one to the right."  
He immediately looked through the cabinet, picking out spices. He then looked at the fridge.  
"Do you have all purpose flour?"  
"Of course," I reply, getting the a small bag of flour. "If I may ask, what are you making?"  
"Asparagus with pasta." He replied as he went for the asparagus.  
"Can you tell me where the pasta is?"  
I walk over to the cabinet and open it to show him out various pastas.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The food was ready in about half an hour with Lex helping me. He did stupid little puns about the food throughout the cooking adventure. It was annoying, but charming in it’s own way. He had a strange personality. He had a very childish personality, but it is not too obnoxious. He was very bright feel to him, but had a dark side to him that slipped up every now and then. I can see why Bruce is even talking to him. Lex is a puzzle. I wonder how long it’s going to last before he isn’t amused anymore.  
When we finished, he helped me set up the table, and dinner was served. I sat two seats down from Bruce, and Lex sat across from Bruce. I felt a comfortable atmosphere, which is quite unusual. Bruce somehow makes the atmosphere uncomfortable if he ever brings someone home. I swear he does that on purpose. Everytime he brings someone, they leave. I wonder if that is going to happen with Lex. Well, let’s see. I feel slightly different about this.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We eventually finished the meal. For most of it, Lex and Bruce talked...a lot. It was entertaining. Bruce talked to him, without his sarcastic replies, he genuinely tried to have a normal conversation with the junior. I suggested playing some type of board game after, in which Lex immediately agreed, pressuring Bruce into also agreeing. I suggested Monopoly, knowing how caught up you get with the game. I mean, why not? I want to see if they like each other enough to survive a game of Monopoly.  
Lex helped me clean up while Bruce set the game up in the living room. Lex eventually left with Bruce, which made me finish cleaning up.  
When I entered the living room, I found Lex and Bruce sitting right next to each other. Well, more like Lex sitting on top of Bruce. The second they saw me, Lex got up.  
“Alfred! So shall we?” Lex asked.  
Bruce sighed, “Let’s get started.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I completely regret suggesting board games, none the less Monopoly. I immediately got kicked out of the game. Like, we were barely at least half an hour in when I went bankrupt. What else do I expect? They both are CEOs of companies that are quite big. They would know what they are doing. I stood there, just watching them play. It was quite amusing. It was amusing for about an hour, before it just got annoying. Both of them are still winning, known has more than the other. Fuck it, I’m going to bed.  
“I’ll see you two in the morning,” I state as I get up and stretch. “Would you like me to set a bed up for you? Or…?” I ask.  
The junior and Bruce look at each other.  
“Uh-” Lex began, but got cut off by Bruce.  
“It’s okay Alfred, but thank you.” Bruce answered. I nodded, and left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Master Bruce.” I stated as I knocked on his door. Normally I would just walk in, but this time I knew he had a guest.  
Grumbling and shuffling was heard. I few whispers here and there, and a few seconds later Bruce came out. He was only wearing an undershirt and boxers.  
“Yeah?” Bruce asked groggily.  
“There has been an attack at S.T.A.lR Labs this morning. Poison.” I reply, summarizing everything.  
“I’ll be there soon.” He states, before going back to his room.  
I walk away and go to the Batcave.  
Soon after Bruce finally comes down too.  
“Poison Ivy.” He stated as he got closer to the computer. I nod, and show him the article.  
“It happened this morning.”  
“But why is she attacking S.T.A.R Labs?” he wonders.  
“I don’t know.” I reply.  
We don’t talk about it for a good two hours. We didn’t talk about it until he was about to suit up.  
“So Lex Jr.” I state, “I wasn’t expecting a guest.”  
He sighed, like he had hope that I wouldn’t talk about it. “Yeah.”  
“....How long has it been going on?” I ask. It’s not really my business, but I am curious. How often does Bruce bring someone home? Not only that, but Bruce has claimed Lex a nemesis.  
“A month.” he replied. A month? That long? But Bruce would get rid of anyone in a month.  
“Why? If I may ask?”  
“Lex is getting kryptonite shipped to LexCorp very soon.” Bruce states simply. I nod, pretending to now understand. That is a huge lie. Lex might be getting kryptonite, but that wouldn’t be the only reason why Bruce is with him. It might have been the reason why the relationship started, but it’s not about that anymore. This is not about it at all. Bruce grew fond of him. He has actual feelings for him. Bruce would never bring someone home. Home was his safe spot, and he showed it to Lex. He actually wants a relationship with Lex.  
Lex most likely has similar feelings. He’s opened up to Bruce.  
This might end badly, with either Bruce or Lex hurt. Or both. They grew too close to each other.  
But, you never know.

**Author's Note:**

> It was okay. Please comment!  
> Question:  
> -Should I continue?  
> I will be taking prompts here!  
> With that said, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out! -Apple


End file.
